Take You
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Zero datang ke apartemen Jude seperti orang linglung. Tentu saja sikap Zero yang seperti itu membuat Jude bertanya-tanya pada pria yang mengedor pintu apartemennya dengan keras dan tanpa sabaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Zero ? DLDR. MXM.


**Take You**

**Hit The Floor © James LaRosa**

**HIT The Floor © VH1**

**JUDE X ZERO**

* * *

Seorang pria berjalan dengan terburu-buru, memasuki salah satu gedung apartemen yang sangat dia kenal. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, pria itu menekan tombol lift berkali-kali hingga orang yang berada di sampingnya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, pria itu segera masuk dan menekan tombol yang akan membawanya ke lantai di mana seseorang yang dia kenal berada.

Lift naik dengan cepat. Kemudian buru-buru pria itu keluar dari sana ketika pintu lift terbuka. Pria itu menunjukkan jari tengah pada pria yang bersamanya. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, dia dapat mendengar umpatan kasar dari pria yang dia beri hadiah gratis berupa jari tengah.

Pria itu berjalan ke apartemen yang dia tuju lalu mengetuk pintu berwarna putih dengan keras dan tak sabaran. Berulang kali dia mengetuk namun orang yang berada di dalam tidak kunjung membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. Pria itu terus saja mengetuk pintu apartemen itu hingga akhirnya muncul sesosok pria yang dengan wajah kesal menatap pria yang tanpa bersalah mengetuk pintunya dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Walaupun pria itu telah diteriaki tetap saja pria itu tidak mendengarkannya bahkan dia langsung duduk di sofa tanpa rasa bersalah. Seolah-olah apartemen itu miliknya. Jika sudah seperti itu maka tidak ada yang dapat mengubah sikapnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dengan pelan." Jude—pemilik apartemen yang mendapatkan kunjungan dari pria yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Pria yang bernama Zero menatap wajah Jude dan langsung mengalihkannya pada majalah yang dia ambil dari meja di hadapannya. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Sekarang apa lagi masalahmu?" tanya Jude ketika Zero tidak seperti biasanya.

Jude hanya ingin buru-buru Zero pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu." Jawab Zero dengan santai. Sedangkan Jude tidak menyukai jika Zero menjawab pertanyaanya seolah-olah pertanyaan itu tidak penting.

Buru-buru Jude mengambil majalah dari tangan Zero. "Kau tidak akan bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini jika kau tidak mempunyai masalah."

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Lagi pula kita sudah tidak bertemu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kau seperti menghindar dariku." Ucap Zero.

Jude menggelengkan kepalanya. "Perasaanmu saja. Aku tidak menghindar darimu. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menggembalikan mobil yang sengaja aku belikan untukmu?" pertanyaan Zero membuat Jude tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zero. Kedua mata itu benar-benar menyihirnya.

"Aku merasa mobil yang kau berikan padaku tidak cocok dengan kepribadianku." Jude menyahut.

"Kau benar-benar pembohong ulung." Satu tarikan di sudut bibir Zero membuat Jude merasa diremehkan olehnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" tanya Jude. "Kau tiba-tiba saja datang ke tempatku dan bertanya alasan aku mengembalikan mobilmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku pembohong ulung." Jude berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" jude meminta dengan sangat.

Zero bangkit dari sofa, berjalan ke arah Jude yang tampaknya kesal pada sikapnya. Perlahan Zero menyentuh kedua pipi Jude. Memberikan tatapan yang menghanyutkan Jude saat itu juga. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalihkannya walaupun hanya sebentar. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Jude," akhirnya Zero mengakhiri keheningan yang terasa aneh.

Zero tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba yang terjadi, Zero membawa kepala Jude mendekat pada dirinya. Dengan hitungan detik, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Bukan ciuman liar hanya sentuhan namun dapat membuat seluruh tubuh Jude mendadak lemas. Zero melepaskannya.

"Kau adalah masalahku." Ucapan Zero membuat Jude mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku?" Jude menunjuk dirinya. Tidak percaya kalau sikap menyebalkan Zero ternyata karena dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku? Atau alasan kau tiba-tiba mengembalikan mobil yang sengaja aku berikan padamu? Aku hanya ingin tahu semua alasan itu. Kau jelas-jelas menghindar dariku."

Jude menatap Zero seakan-akan pria itu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak akan diucapkan oleh orang seperti Zero. "Kau aneh," kata Jude. "Kau datang dengan mengedor pintuku, masuk seenaknya dan menciumku seperti tadi. Dan kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menghindar darimu? Kau benar-benar aneh."

Zero membentuk rahangnya dengan keras kepala. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Jude kemudian tertawa. "Kau perlu tahu, aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Pekerjaan baruku sungguh menguras tenagaku. Dan alasan aku mengembalikan mobil karena aku menganggap mobil itu terlalu mewah untukku. Kau jangan berburuk sangka padaku. Aku tidak menghindar darimu. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu walaupun terkadang aku sangat ingin berbohong."

Zero tertegun di tempatnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Jude barusan. Sudah seminggu dia tidak fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya bahkan saat dia bermain basket pun dia selalu terjatuh dan ketika dia menemui Jude. Pria itu malah tertawa. Kalau seperti ini, seharusnya Zero tidak bersikap seperti tadi. Ini membuatnya benar-benar malu.

"Jangan-jangan kau mengira aku menghindar darimu karena aku menciummu di limosin?" Jude mengangkat alisnya. Memikirkan apa yang berada di benak Zero.

Zero terdiam. Sepertinya pertanyaan Jude cocok dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar memikirkan ciuman itu. Aku tidak akan menghindar darimu karena hal itu. Aku malah menyukainya dan tidak malu untuk mengakuinya."

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu," Zero mengakui.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zero. Aku tidak akan malu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menciummu karena sudah lama aku menginginkannya. Dan malam itu, aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya."

"Kau mencintai aku?"

Jude menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang tersipu malu. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, orang linglung yang berada di hadapanku." Kata Jude dengan sabar.

Zero segera memeluk lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jude.

"Ternyata kita memiliki perasaanya yang sama. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaanku padamu tetapi aku malu untuk mengakuinya. Dengan segala pekerjaanku, semuanya harus terlihat sempurna. Tidak boleh cacat termasuk orientasi seksku." Ucap Zero mengakuinya.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu. Sehingga aku selalu melihatmu dalam diam hingga puncak saat kita berada di limosin. Perhatianmu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Jujur Jude mengungkapkan apa yang berada di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak ingin menutup perasaannya pada Zero. Pria itu harus tahu bahwa Jude sangat mencintainya.

"Sial, kalau seperti ini aku harus mengakui pada publik bahwa aku mencintai seorang pria."

"Kau memang harus mengakuinya." Ucapan Jude seraya tertawa. "Tetapi aku yakin setelah itu kau akan tetap bermain di timmu."

"Sudahlah, kalaupun orang tahu. Aku juga tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang, sepertinya kita harus merayakannya. Kau tahu maskudku?" Zero menaik kemudian menurunkan alisnya berulang kali.

Jude memukul pelan dada Zero. "Aku rasa kita bisa datang ke pesta yang dibuat oleh tim basketmu untuk merayakan ini semua.."

"Jangan!" buru-buru Zero menolaknya. "Aku tidak ingin kencan pertama kita terganggu oleh orang lain."

"Terganggu atau kau malu? Dan mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kencan kita?"

"Terganggu, Jude. Jangan sampai aku menyerang dirimu saat ini juga. Kita akan berkencan saat ini juga. Jangan menolakku."

"Kalau bisa menangkapku. Aku akan berkencan denganmu." Secepat kilat Jude mencium bibir Zero dan pergi dari sana. Keluar dari apartemen, meninggalkan Zero sendirian di sana yang terkejut dengan sikap Jude barusan.

Dari teriakan dapat Zero dengar Jude menyuruhnya untuk tidak lupa mengunci apartemennya.

"Dasar bocah." Walaupun begitu Zero menuruti apa yang disuruh oleh Jude dan menyusul kekasih hatinya yang telah berlari menghindar darinya.

Tidak mereka pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya seperti dua orang idiot. Mereka hanya bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Semuanya berubah hanya karena sebuah pengakuan. Untuk saat ini mereka akan menjalani apa yang ada di hadapan mereka tanpa harus melibatkan orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

**THE END**

* * *

**Nemu pasangan ini karena gak sengaja _ tiba-tiba ngeliat salah satu scene mereka yang lagi so sweet dan langsung nyari serial Hit The Floor. Walaupun udah nonton, jalan ceritanya standar dan biasa-biasa aja tapi untuk momen Zero dan Jude selalu ditungguin~**

**Dan saya hadir untuk mencemari fandom damai ini~ ^.^/**


End file.
